


Haute Coauteur

by kuroiyousei



Series: Untitled DCAU [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), F/F, Gay Ivy, Multi, Panromantic asexual Clark, Pansexual Bruce, Pansexual Harley, Primarily conversation, Relationship(s) prior to main, Straight Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Clark can't figure out why Lois, not usually given to writing gossip articles, has just come up with this fluff piece about a couple of villains at a nightclub.





	Haute Coauteur

  


Since Clark was driving, Lois answered the call and put it on speaker. This particular 'Unknown Number' they always answered, in preference to the 'Unknown number' that occasionally got past their spam blockers, and the voice that immediately sounded over the line was terse and offered no greeting. 

"Poison Ivy's at the house." 

Clark and Lois threw each other raised-eyebrow looks. 

With a smile and a shake of head Clark said, "Haven't I asked you to keep your villains out of my city?" 

"I'd be happy just to keep them out of your home," Batman grumbled. 

" _I'd_ be interested in knowing how you _know_ Poison Ivy's in our home," Lois put in. 

An explosion sounded in the background just then, and Batman used this extremely plausible excuse to evade the question. "I'm in the middle of something. Clark, can you deal with her?" 

"Ivy, or me?" Lois wondered. 

"Ha ha." On this sarcastic note, Batman disconnected. 

Clark chuckled and pulled the car over into a maintenance side-tunnel, ill-lit and soon blocked off but sufficient for their purposes, off the main tunnel they were traversing. "We're going to have to have a talk with him about what kind of secret security measures we've been living with all this time," he remarked as he undid his seat belt and opened his door. 

"After he _promised_ it was a normal house," said Lois with a lop-sided smile, emerging as well. 

Clark, buttons already completely undone, met her with a quick kiss as she came over to the driver's side. "I'll see you later." 

"Don't let _her_ kiss you," she advised, throwing his tie into the car behind her to join the rest of his civilian clothing his much quicker hands had sent ahead of it. Then she watched him fly off, hugging the tunnel's ceiling so as not to be seen, before getting back into the car and resuming her progress toward the job she would now be doing alone. 

As the serious girlfriend of two superheroes, Lois had become somewhat inured to the dangerous events happening around her on a regular basis. Of course she worried about Batman and his explosions... and there was always the off chance Poison Ivy might have some devious plot that would temporarily get the better of Superman... and the fact that such a villain had shown up at their house at all _was_ a little worrisome... but mostly Lois was able to concentrate on the story she and Clark had been sent to follow up on, and by the end of the day the Poison Ivy business had slipped her mind. 

***

They not infrequently teased Bruce that he _did_ have a superpower: convincingly pretending he wasn't exhausted when every other indicator said he was. This morning, however, Lois, who'd had the same hour and a half of sleep and had only risen now to see him and Clark off, was drooping too hazily toward her omelet to come up with anything facetious to say. 

In fact she was so near sleeping in a sitting position that she hadn't even noticed Clark with his tablet out, something he only did when breakfast conversation lagged. She perked up just a little, though, when he presently remarked, "Now I see where you two went last night." 

Lois, relieved she'd made the deadline for the morning edition -- it helped she'd written much of her story before the fact -- remarked with a yawn, "I didn't know you read the society page." 

He grinned at her. "I read pretty fast." 

"We both read all your articles no matter which section they appear in," Bruce murmured into his coffee. 

Lois smiled and turned a little more attention toward her breakfast. 

"There's some of this I _don't_ understand, though..." Clark's grin slowly turned upside-down as he scrolled back to what was apparently a difficult part. " _Dr. Isley wore Elie Saab_..." His frown grew. "... _a clingy knit frock spliced with lace_..." His brows lowered. "... _ruffles in turquoise broderie anglaise_..." He lifted a bewildered face toward Lois. "Is this part in English?" 

Bruce chuckled quietly. 

***

Lois's inurement notwithstanding, when both Poison Ivy _and_ Harley Quinn intercepted her on her way back to the Planet after an interview, she remembered all too well that one of them had been spooked off her property by Superman earlier this week. 

" _There's_ my star reporter!" Quinn, though dressed like a normal person and in fact looking fashionable and bubbly-cute, still managed to stand out like a beacon as she took Lois's left arm. 

Ivy, conversely, had a more restrained, elegant beauty to her appearance that fit her better to an everyday big city street; Lois wondered what she wore under that tasteful dark green coat, and whether she'd worn the same or something flashier when she'd been prowling the house. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane," she said, taking the other arm, and what Lois wondered next in some surprise was whether her voice was always this smooth and sultry. "Let us walk you back to work, won't you?" 

"Sure." Lois threw each of them a suspicious look. "I love taking a stroll with supervillains." 

"D'you hear that, Red?" Quinn was grinning widely. "I've been upgraded!" 

Lois was a little surprised at the fond smile that crossed Ivy's painted lips before the woman spoke again. "We're not in town for any supervillainism, Miss Lane, I promise. We just happen to need a reporter's services, and Harley tells me you're reliable." 

Lois raised her brows at the aforementioned Harley, who had, when they'd last met, tied her up in a giant bow and suspended her from factory equipment on a Lexcorp lab ceiling as bait for Superman. Quinn giggled sheepishly, obviously clear on the meaning of the look. "I meant it," she said. "You're a good kid." And she gave Lois a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Am I," Lois said dryly, slowing her pace a touch. The high-rising globe of the Planet building ahead was easily visible; she had no worries for her personal safety, but was overwhelmed not only with skepticism but also curiosity at this conversation. 

"Harley and I are planning a day of fun and a night of drinks and dancing tomorrow," Ivy explained, businesslike, "and we want to make sure it makes the papers." 

Now Lois's raised brows were directed at _her_. "Legal fun? Legal drinks? Legal dancing?" 

Ivy nodded. 

"And you want me to report on it." 

Ivy nodded. 

Lois tried to decide which of the numerous problems she perceived in this setup to mention first. Her desire to be in possession of all the facts before throwing out ideas eventually prompted a simple, "Why?" 

"We want to make it clear as an engagement diamond that we're _together_." Quinn raised her free hand and crossed her fingers significantly. "A big, public day out as a _couple_ , ya know?" 

Lois blinked. That explained Ivy's fond smile, she supposed, at the idea of Quinn's having been promoted from 'villain' to 'supervillain.' It also clicked together some gears that began to spin, one turning the other and the next and the next, until the machinery in her head provided an unexpected output. "So you want to send a message to the Joker that he's good and truly out of the picture, without actually telling him directly." 

"See?" Quinn wondered gleefully. "Didn't I tell you she was sharp as a pencil?" 

"The Joker doesn't take bad news well," Ivy said regretfully. "Indirectly seemed the best way to break it to him." 

"Normally I'd say dumping someone by newspaper in another city is about the tackiest way I can think of to end a relationship, but in this case I approve." Lois stopped walking entirely. "And you want me, specifically, because I'm Superman's friend and you think the Joker won't try to retaliate against me for writing the story." 

"Superman's ' _friend_ '?" Quinn let go of her arm and made an exaggerated gesture of disbelief. "Come on, toots, you don't have to pretend with _us_." 

Ivy smirked. She truly had an exquisitely beautiful face, that one. 

With a sigh, Lois disengaged from their arms and moved toward a nearby bench. She balled up the old newspaper caught between its slats and tossed it into the trash can next door, then sat down on the cold metal. "I'm forever having to clear this up." Forever perfecting this particular dramatic role was more like it. "I'm not dating Superman; we really are just friends. I'm in a closed relationship with two _non_ -superheroes." 

The other women took the places to either side of her, both showing an almost professional interest. "You shouldn't let supervillains know you're not actually with Superman, you know," Ivy chided, amusement in her tone. "It'll make us all think you're an easier target." 

"I couldn't be targeted much more than I already am," replied Lois flatly. "You must have noticed I have a supervillain alert at my house." 

"Was _that_ what it was? I wondered how Superman showed up so quickly... I just assumed, as everyone else does, that you two are dating." 

"I mean," Quinn put in, "there's nothing _wrong_ with letting people think that! It could just as easily be an _open_ relationship you're in, right? That's me and Red here." 

"Just not with the Joker as an option anymore," Lois mused. 

"Exactly! He and I're like pickles and strawberry jam." Quinn kicked her legs out from under the bench, then held them perpendicular and reached to touch her toes. Lois noticed that Ivy watched her with barely concealed concern, as if she feared Quinn wasn't yet entirely convinced of what she said and needed constant care to prevent a relapse. And just this made Lois determined to do what she could for them, off-duty supervillains though they might be. She'd spent far more time with the Joker than she’d ever wanted to, and if this was what it took to get someone out of his clutches, she was ready to play her part. 

***

"Read us the description of Quinn's outfit," Bruce prompted at a deadpan. 

Squinting at the screen in a very human gesture, Clark said helplessly, "I think some of that _was_ Quinn's outfit..." 

Lois grinned. "None of my cell phone pictures do justice to those dresses." 

"They also don't help me understand a word of this." 

"It's only a few paragraphs." 

"A few paragraphs," Clark declared, "more opaque than one of Luthor's lead-lined walls." 

Lois and Bruce both laughed at him. 

"But moving on..." He scrolled away from the highly confusing section. "I don't quite understand whether this club is indoors or outdoors. People were using the pool in these temperatures?" 

"I made it purposely obscure," Lois replied, yawning again, "so it wouldn't sound like it was my first time there. It'd be a rookie mistake to gush about the force field." 

"Even in the privacy of your own home?" 

"It _is_ an interesting technology." Bruce had risen to pour himself another cup of coffee, and raised the pot to question whether his boyfriend needed a refill as well. Clark quickly blew the interior of his mug dry, then tossed it across the kitchen into Bruce's waiting hand. "It allows for an open terrace all around the building, but keeps the winter out. The owner greeted me personally -- one rich playboy to another -- so I was able to make a rookie mistake and ask him all sorts of questions..." And as he returned to the table with two full cups, he began talking technical details about the low-power, light-bending force field. 

At the first available pause, "I don't like seeing technology like that used purely for the petty entertainment of the rich," Clark said with a shake of his head. 

Bruce shrugged. "Wayne Enterprises might be interested..." 

"And the fake fireworks show _was_ pretty cool," Lois put in. "But that's all the gushing you'll get out of me." 

***

"Right," Lois said in as businesslike a tone as Ivy had used a minute before. "What are your exact plans for tomorrow?" 

"We'll start with lunch at Bienvenue." 

The reporter winced. "That's great for visibility, but is it going to get more or less expensive after that? Because it'll be hard to convince people you're not up to supervillainism when you start that high." 

Ivy's smile was secretive. "Don't worry about where the money comes from. Just be ready to write the story." Obviously she'd caught on to Lois's interest and willingness. 

"All right," Lois replied dubiously. 

Quinn took up the elaboration on their plan with a gleeful glint in her eye. "Next we're going to the zoo!" 

"Less extravagant," Lois allowed, "but isn't it a little cold for that?" 

"Metropolis Zoo has one of the best savanna animal habitats in the country! We'd be baboons to miss it just 'cause of some nippy weather!" 

Again Ivy was giving Quinn that unexpectedly soft smile. "Besides," she said, "the Metropolis Botanical Gardens are next door, so we can warm up in the greenhouses after that." 

"And you're _sure_ you're not planning something illegal." 

"Absolutely." Ivy's gaze was very serious as it slid from Lois's face to Quinn's as if to say, _"Can't you tell I'm doing this all for her?"_ and Lois determined not to ask again. 

"Then we'll have dinner at the Calico Club, and--" 

"The Calico Club?!" Lois could feel her eyes bugging out of her head at Ivy's mention of this extremely exclusive restaurant and nightclub belonging to one of Metropolis' richest, classiest socialites. "I've always wanted to go there," she added in a jealous whisper. 

Smugly Ivy said, "Well, now's your chance." 

"But... but... it's not just money you need to get in... you have to be on a _list_..." 

"Well, you're 'friends' with Superman, aren't you?" Quinn winked at her. "It should be easy as pie for you!" 

"Hmm..." It occurred to Lois that she probably _did_ know someone that could get her into the Calico Club... but it wasn't Superman. Finally she nodded. "OK, so you start the afternoon expensive, and you finish the night astronomical. Drinks and dancing after dinner, and then you sparkle off in the same car to the same hotel. Do I have that right?" 

"You got it, LoLa! Think you can handle all that?" 

Not sure how she rated in having been granted a nickname by Harley Quinn, Lois said restrainingly, "Now, the next thing we have to think about is this: I can't follow you around to so many different places. I'm not paparazzi, and with you two busy with perfectly innocent activities all day, it'll make me look more and more desperate for a story the longer I tail you." 

"It's a good point," Ivy conceded. "And I suppose a story about our _entire_ day might feel a little contrived in any case." 

Lois nodded. "So I suggest you choose just one of the places you'll be at tomorrow, and I'll find you there." 

"The zoo!" Quinn said, while at the same moment Ivy declared, as Lois had feared she would, "The nightclub." 

"Harl," Ivy said gently, "if she writes about us at the club, she can mention that we were seen at the zoo earlier." 

"And mention the savanna animals habitat?" 

"I... might be able to work that in..." said Lois tactfully, extracting her cell phone from her pants pocket. 

"The Calico Club it is, then," Ivy nodded as Lois composed a text message. "We'll be there for dinner at around 6:30, and should be out to wander the rest of the club and do some dancing after about an hour and a half." 

Quinn laid her hands each on the opposite knee and said proudly, "I've been practicing the Charleston." 

Ivy's fond smile was wide enough to be called a grin this time. 

"OK," Lois nodded. "Next point. I'm not a society reporter. I'm going to frame this story like I was there with--" she glanced down at her phone, pleased with the immediate response-- "my own date, and just happened to--" 

"What date?" Quinn had been crossing her hands back and forth on her flapping knees, but now jumped up onto those knees on the bench and peered eagerly at the reporter. 

"Bruce Wayne," Lois laughed, pushing away Quinn's too-close face. 

"I thought you dumped him like a load of rubble! It was all over the tabloids in Gotham!" 

"We got back together. He and my other boyfriend too. Hasn't _that_ been all over the tabloids?" 

Quinn shrugged. "Eh, sometimes you're in Arkham and don't hear the gossip." 

"Wayne's a decent guy," Ivy nodded reminiscently. "I once planned to make him into a tree when his company was part of a deforestation project, but it turned out he hadn't authorized the project and called it off immediately." 

Lois gave a pained grin. "You've got to stop saying things like that." 

"He was nice to me too, that one time when I stole his car," Quinn mused. 

"And that," groaned Lois. 

"Our point is that your taste isn't terrible," Ivy soothed, "for someone who fancies men. What were you saying about being there with him?" 

"Bruce and I will be there doing our own drinking and dancing, so it will look like pure coincidence that you two are there at the same time. Of course a good reporter wouldn't pass up the chance to write about seeing a couple like _you_ at a place like that, so it'll look completely natural when I hand in a story about you to my editor as soon as I can." 

The supervillains nodded their understanding. 

"The problem is, like I said, I'm not a society reporter. For a story like this, I'll need to describe what you're wearing and all that jazz, and I'm hopeless at things like that. I grew up wearing hand-me-down combat boots, and Bruce literally buys all my evening wear for me." 

Quinn collapsed in giggles against the back of the bench. Even Ivy, when Lois turned a glance on her, had one gloved hand in front of her face as if to hide a chuckle. Lois screwed up her mouth in an expression of sardonic and only a quarter serious resentment. 

"Maybe you should have Brucie take notes for you, then," Ivy remarked innocently. 

Quinn's advice, still laughing, was, "You just look at our killer outfits at the club, and it won't matter what kind of boots you wore growing up! The words'll just flowwww." And she made a flowing gesture with her arms as if dancing the hula. "Fashion appreciation is buried deep inside all of us... it's a girl thing!" 

Lois wasn't so sure about that. But what she _was_ sure of as a girl thing was helping another girl away from an abusive relationship. So she braced herself, at the same time opening the recording app on her phone. "Call me a tomboy, then." And she tapped the red button. "I assume you already _have_ these killer outfits. Describe them to me in detail -- and use all the fashion terms you _girls_ can come up with." 

***

Clark could drink freshly brewed coffee (or any beverage, throat-scorching or otherwise) faster than Lois believed the laws of physics should allow. And in between nearly invisible sips he read out the final paragraph of the article. " _As they finished the last dance Dr. Quinzel insisted they stay for -- an energetic Charleston bringing a blast from the past to the ultra-modern setting -- they also finished their night in the public eye with a passionate kiss. Rumors throughout the building suggest they held hands all the way down to where a Lamborghini the exact color of Dr. Isley's rose-red hair waited to whisk them off to their hotel a very happy couple._ " 

"The biggest thing I don't understand--" Clark's dash to put his newly empty mug in the sink and his tablet on its charger formed barely a break in his statement-- "is why you did this at all. You're not a society reporter, and I'm willing to bet those lead-lined paragraphs earlier didn't actually come from you. And let's not forget that you -- _and_ you--" throwing Bruce a somewhat accusatory look-- "spent the evening spying on supervillains." 

"You say that as if it's unusual." Bruce was enjoying his own coffee, and Clark's confusion, at a more leisurely pace. 

"It is when _she_ writes a gossipy society article about it." Clark looked at Lois pensively. "What could possibly have convinced you to do something like that?" 

"Does it bother you?" wondered Lois. By now she'd eaten half the omelet he'd made for her, but yawned widely before her next bite. 

"Not at all! 'Dr. Isley' and 'Dr. Quinzel?' You know I love to see villains reform, and you writing about them so kindly and respectfully can only promote that. But I can't help feeling like something strange is going on here. Were you under duress?" 

Bruce threw a piece of toast at him. "Use your superhuman brain, Clark," he admonished. "If she were under duress, would I have gone along with it? They are, as you reminded me a few days ago, my villains anyway, not yours." 

Clark caught the toast jelly-side-up and ate what remained of it in two bites. 

"They're _my_ villains now," Lois contended, "so hands off. I don't know if they're really reforming, but they promised they wouldn't break any laws yesterday." 

"So why did you follow them around the Calico Club and write that vapid story about them?" 

"It _was_ vapid, wasn't it," Lois chuckled. 

Clark just looked at her expectantly. 

She hesitated. She didn't want to say, _"You wouldn't understand,"_ because he absolutely _would_ , with that heart of his, when she told him... but she didn't plan to explain until after she'd spent half her day off sleeping and he'd returned from work. So finally she merely smiled and offered somewhat wistfully, "It's a girl thing."


End file.
